Contradiction
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: "You'll get to see everyone from Half-Blood.""You have to see him." He retaliated. Their eyes locked in the mirror before Reyna twisted around and wrapped her arms lightly around his neck. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer as her lips brushed his. The kiss was soft, tender and tasted like promises, promises he could keep unlike another blond.


A/N: This one made me sad. :(

Prompt: Jeyna. I don't love you but I'll always will, also, hi darling 3

Contradiction

_You can do this._ Reyna repeated those words as she tilted her head, slipping a dangling earring onto her left ear. Her reflection mimics her move as she readied herself for the annual charity ball. Every year on the anniversary of the Second Titan War, one of the camps would host the event. This year it was New Rome's turn. She frowned at her reflection, puckering her lips. The silk midnight blue evening gown curved to her body in a classy style, revealing just enough skin for the Roman girl. Tiny jewels were sewn into the bottom half of the dress, shimmering whenever she moved. _It's just a party._

"We don't have to go." Reyna looked up from her jewelry box and smiled at the young man at her doorway. He was leaning against the frame, looking wonderful in his tailor black suit and blue tie to match her dress. "We could change out of these ridiculous uncomfortable clothes and curl up watching an unhealthy amount of Netflix. I'll go pop the popcorn."

"As tempting as that sounds, we're expected. It'll only be a few hours." Reyna said, touching the intricate up-do Gwen magically twisted her hair into. The boy let out a disappointed sigh as he kicked the carpet with his well-shined dress shoes. "Can you help me with this clasp?" She asked, holding a diamond necklace Hazel got her last Christmas. He crossed the room easily in a few strides, brushing his fingers lightly over her bare skin. His lips dropped down, kissing the nap of her neck before slipping the necklace on. The heat of his lips was a sharp contrast to the cool of the jewels. "Behave." A rakish smile and wink answered her as he clipped the necklace. "You'll get to see everyone from Half-Blood."

"You have to see him." He retaliated. Their eyes locked in the mirror before Reyna twisted around and wrapped her arms lightly around his neck. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer as her lips brushed his. The kiss was soft, tender and tasted like promises, promises he could keep unlike another blond. She pulled back and stared into a pair of stormy gray eyes. "I worry." He confessed with an earnest expression on his handsome face.

"Whose arms am I in right now?" She countered, pressing their foreheads together as she inhaled his cologne. It was intoxicating.

"Not sure. I could be dreaming right now." Malcolm whispered, pressing his lips against hers. She could feel his smile as he kissed her leisurely. Kissing Malcolm was a different experience every time. She could never get tired of it. "This could be a wonderful dream I've been having for a full year. I could be in a coma right now." Reyna laughed, smoothing the lapels of his suit down as she pats his chest fondly.

"Come on, Coma boy." She said, grabbing her purse off the dresser and slipping her heels on. "We have a party to pretend to enjoy." Malcolm offered his arm and the couple left the villa with identical smiles.

"It's so good seeing you again." Annabeth said as she hugged Reyna tightly. She returned it eagerly, smiling as Percy and Malcolm traded handshakes and pats on the back. Annabeth pulled back suddenly, fixing the Roman girl with her knowing gaze. "You're happy right? Malcolm isn't being an idiot because if he is…"

"Your brother is wonderful. Just don't tell him." Reyna laughed as she squeezed her friend's hand. Annabeth set them up on the first date and personally invested in their blossoming relationship. There was a healthy happy glow that seemed to radiate off Annabeth. She smirked at the engagement ring on her finger. "Ready to tie the knot?"

"I hope so." Percy replied as he pulled Reyna into a loving hug. "You're coming to the wedding. No excuses." Percy ordered as Reyna poked his side. "Meanie." Reyna smiled and pulling Percy into a full hug, kissing his cheek before waving goodbye to the couple. She felt Malcolm's hand slip into hers and lacing their fingers together.

"If you're trying to make me jealous, here's a tip: don't flirt with my sister's fiancé. He's smitten with her." Reyna rolled her eyes and allowed Malcolm to kiss her temple. "I'll get us some drinks. Stay here and don't start any fights."

"I won't start any but I will finish them." Reyna called out as Malcolm stepped away. He grinned, eyes lingering on her before turning away to hunt for refreshments. The party wasn't too bad. The music was tasteful. Food was good. Company wasn't too bad, just a few senators and young demigods wanting to meet the legendary seven and those who helped. Reyna closed her eyes for a moment, silently wondering when the socially acceptable time to leave was. _Ten, _she decided, _we'll leave at ten. _She opened her eyes and froze, feeling a painful lurch in her heart as she saw someone from her past.

Jason stood there looking impeccable in his gray suit with no tie. His blond hair was swept out of his handsome face. He smiled kindly at the person he was speaking with before looking up. Striking blue eyes locked with her dark onyx ones. Reyna knew she couldn't move without looking like she was avoiding him. Even after all these years, they were still naturally drawn to each other. Reyna bit her lower lip as Jason approached her. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears, drowning out the sound of the party. Everything seemed to slow down as it felt like they were the only two in the room. "Reyna…" his voice was deep, matured over the years.

"Jason," she breathed, feeling the ache in her chest like a dull throb. Looking at him brought back memories, happy memories of friendship and young love, painful memories of unspoken words, longing gazes and emotional wounds that never really healed. _This is what love does. _Reyna thought. _It hurts because it matters. Because you matter to me. _Reyna refused to look away because she needed to face Jason if she wanted to move on. Her relationship with Malcolm depended on it. "Hi."

"Hi," he echoed, slowly drinking her in. "You look stunning."

"Thank you," she whispered, feeling the awkwardness settle around them. She longed for those easy conversations before the whole Juno mess. _We would be together if she didn't take you away. _Reyna pushed those thoughts out as soon as she saw Malcolm right over Jason's shoulder. "Malcolm."

"Hello darling." He answered, reverting to his nervous habit of calling her pet names when he was uncertain. Jason always had a way of making Malcolm uncertain about his relationship with Reyna. "Jason, you look good. How's Half-Blood?" The young men fell into a polite rhythm as Jason updated Malcolm about his Greek home. Reyna graciously accepted her flute of champagne, sipping the bubbly alcohol. It didn't settling her stomach but when Malcolm's hand rested on the small of her back, she felt a bit calmer.

Reyna looked at Jason, wanting to hate him but ultimately can't. It's because he's Jason Grace. That's the only way Reyna could explain it to herself. Jason and Reyna's history was so entwined together; she didn't have the heart to cut him out of her life. She couldn't because Jason owned a big part of her heart. _I don't love you but I'll always will. _She thought ruefully because that's how their not-relationship worked. They have feelings for each other but fate had something different in stored for them. They were pushed in different directions, destined for different things.


End file.
